clanbook
by mia-the-demigoddess
Summary: No summary read to know Complete/hiatus, nothing else due to this story's screwed
1. Chapter 1

Clanbook

Chestnut head-Kurīza

Super saiyan prince-Vegeta

Leaf on the Holly-Hollyleaf

Fire in a star-Firestar

The ice-Ice

Crows with feathers-Crowfeather

Prince of icejins-Frieza

* * *

SSJ prince logged on

SSJ prince-Hello frieza,Crowfeather,anyone

Chestnut head-I've been here the whole time Vegeta my dad's training ice and Crowfeather is being himself.

SSJ prince- Sh*t tell him to logg on because your a d*ck

Chestnut head-I'm telling my daddy

Chestnut head logged off to tell frieza

Leaf on the holly logged on

Leaf on the holly-The h*ll did you do to my boyfriend

SSJprince-Read the top

Leaf on the holly-You son of a b*tch

Prince of icejins and chestnut head logged on

Leaf on the holly-Frieza kick his *ss!

Leaf on the holly logged off

Prince of icejins-*crack knuckles* Kurīza what did he do to you

Chestnut head-He called me a d*ck

Prince of icejins-Well then Vegeta Im gonna kick your *ss you motherf*cker

Fire in a star logged on

Fire in a star-What did I miss

Chestnut head-My dad's gonna kick vegeta's *ss

The ice logged on

The ice-Dad this is why you left to beat up vegeta for kurīza that's bullsh*t

Prince of icejins-Vegeta you and me piccolo's spot he's judge

SSJ prince-Alright b*tch

SSJ and prince of icejins logged off to fight

Crows with feathers logged on

Crows with feathers-What's going on

Everyone-Vegeta and frieza fight

Chestnut head-*-* I'm going to watch

The ice-Same here

Chestnut head and The ice logged off

Leaf on the holly logged on

Leaf on the holly-I'm going too

Everyone-same here

Leaf on the holly,Crows with feathers,and fire in a star logged off

* * *

Review or pm


	2. Chapter 2

Chestnut head-kuriza

SSJ prince-Vegeta

Cooler than you-Cooler

Prince of icejins-Frieza

The outcast-Ashfur

The 1st ssj-Bardock

* * *

The 1st ssj logged on

Everyone-happy birthday

The 1st ssj-the h*ll it's not my birthday :(

The outcast-Guys we got the wrong one

Chestnut head logged on

Chestnut head-Guys today's my dad's birthday so once he logged on we type happy birthday

Everyone-kay :)

Prince of icejins logged on

Everyone-happy birthday

Prince of icejins-thanks guys

Cooler than you logged on

The outcast-sh*t got to go cooler's gonna kill me for saying his secret

The outcast logged off

Chestnut head-Uncle cooler I like your screen name :)

Cooler than you-thank you kuriza and happy birthday frieza

Prince of icejins-Oh thanks and Ashfur is with Holly

Cooler than you and chestnut head-What!?

Prince of icejins-You 2 better kick his *ss

Cooler than you and chestnut head logged out

SSJ prince-So Bardock do you watch dbz abridge

The 1st ssj-yes

Prince of icejins-I'm gonna go watch me get killed in dbz abridge and watch 2 saiyans play who's in

SSJ prince-I'm watching Krillin play slender oh wait I forced him too

The 1st saiyan-Sure

Cooler than you and chestnut head logged on

Cooler than you-We delt with that b*stard :)

Chestnut head-I've got kiss by my girlfriend :)

SSJ prince-Bye

SSJ prince,The 1st SSJ,and prince of icejins logged off

Cooler than you-F*ck this I'm going to train wanna join kuriza

Chestnut head-Sure after I'm joining my dad

Cooler than you and chestnut head logged off

* * *

Review or pm


	3. Chapter 3

Cooler than you-Cooler

SSJ prince-Vegeta

Icejin king-King Cold

Nappa the loveable-Nappa

Chestnut head-Kuriza

Icejin prince-Frieza

The ex monk-Krillin

The Holly-Holly

The ssj-Bardock

* * *

Cooler than you logged on

Cooler than you-Hello anyone sh*t i'm alone

The holly-You are not :)

Cooler than you-F*ck this later

Cooler than you logged off

The ssj-So that was f*ckin weird

The ex monk-Yeah hey holly what song are you listening to

The holly-Run wild sang by big time rush

Icejin prince-Kuriza sang that song

Chestnut head-'_' the f*ck dad

SSJ prince-D*mn kuriza

Nappa the loveable logged on

Nappa the loveable-Hey guys

Everyone-Hey

SSJ prince-Nappa played 5 nights at freddys 2 was it scary because Krillin was

The ex monk-Shut up

Nappa the loveable-Yeah it kinda was Frieza played it

Chestnut head-The f*ck when "_"

Icejin prince-WTF nappa that was a secret

Nappa the loveable,The ex monk,and ssj prince logged off

Icejin prince- Kurīza don't be mad okay

Chestnut head logged off to train

The holly-Your a dumb*ss aren't you

Icejin prince-Maybe

Icejin king logged on

Icejin prince-Later b*tches

Icejin prince logged off

Icejin king-Hello Holly where did frieza go

The holly-I guess hiding from nappa,krillin,vegeta,and kurīza

Icejin king-o.o why

The holly-Read the top

Cooler than you logged on

Icejin king-Hello cooler do you know where Frieza is

Cooler than you-No i don't he might be with piccolo but i did see kurīza

Icejin king and the holly logged off

Cooler than you-D*mnit i'm alone again '..'

Cooler than you logged off

* * *

That song holly typed is run wild by btr you wanna listen to the song go to youtube

* * *

Don't forget to review


	4. Chapter 4

SSJ prince-Vegeta

Chestnut head-Kuriza

Saiyaman-Gohan

Icejin pince-frieza

icejin king-King cold

Cooler than you-Cooler

SSj-Bardock

* * *

Hollyleaf -Holly

* * *

Nappa lovable-Nappa

* * *

Ssj prince-Hey frieza '_'

* * *

Chestnut head logged on

* * *

Icejin prince-Morning kuriza

* * *

Chestnut head-I got krillin's saying from dead space part 34-I've got plenty more!Still wanna play this game?Still wanna dance this dance?It's time for you to back away this is your last chance.

* * *

Icejin prince-That rymthed kuriza i'm going to watch it and part 35 trust issues

* * *

Icejin prince logged off

* * *

Nappa lovable-Qqmf

* * *

Hollyleaf-Kuriza wanna go out tonight?

* * *

Chestnut head-Yeah

* * *

Ssj logged on

* * *

Ssj-Where's king cold

* * *

Icejin king logged on

* * *

Icejin king-What bardock

* * *

Ssj-Do you wanna spar

* * *

Icejin king-Wtf sure

* * *

Hollyleaf,icejin king,and ssj logged off

* * *

Saiyaman logged on

* * *

Chestnut head-I wonder if dad likes the parts of dead space

* * *

Icejin prince logged on

* * *

Icejin prince-Guys i've got something no one can repeat who are young from quack quack mother f*ckers and trust issues

* * *

Saiyaman-Kuriza we got a job to do so after frieza is done we have to fight

* * *

Chestnut head-What the f*ck this is bullsh*t fine

* * *

Icejin prince-Come on baby show me your tentacles am i going to jail.i'm gonna murder all the children and don't say those sayings in public like krillin did

* * *

Chestnut head and saiyaman logged off

* * *

Ssj prince-I've got a funny video to show hey frieza remember that picture me,the old ginyu force,Zarbon,nappa,raditz,and you did while we sang christmas don't be late by those chipmunks

* * *

Icejin prince and nappa lovable-Yes

* * *

Ssj prince-Here you go guys go on youtube to listen bye b*tches

* * *

Ssj prince,Nappa lovable,Icejin prince logged off

* * *

Cooler than you logged on

* * *

Cooler than you-F*ck came late thanks to bulma for me to help out oh yeah vegeta if you read this your a bast*rd

* * *

Cooler than you logged off

* * *

Review or pm **DO NOT USE THOSE SAYINGS FROM Frieza AND KRILLIN I DON'T OWN THEM **


	5. Chapter 5

Saiyaman-Gohan

* * *

Chestnut head-Kuriza

* * *

Icejin prince-Cooler (hacked frieza's profile)

* * *

Icejin king-King cold

* * *

Nappa lovable-nappa

* * *

Hollyleaf-holly

* * *

Ex icejin-froze

* * *

Kriller-krillin

* * *

Big green-piccolo

* * *

Icejin prince logged on

* * *

Big green-morning frieza

* * *

Icejin prince-Frieza's sick today it's cooler

* * *

Big green-Let me guess a fever ?

* * *

Chestnut head-A bad fever also he threw up all over jeice

* * *

Hollyleaf logged on

* * *

Hollyleaf-So our training date is cancelled what the h*ll

Icejin prince-Frieza puked again better take care of him

Ssj prince-Cooler you call me a bast*rd eat a d*ck you n*gga

SSJ prince and icejin prince logged off

* * *

Icejin king logged on

* * *

Big green-Before you say anything frieza's sick

* * *

Icejin king-How did you know

* * *

chestnut head-Cooler

Icejin king-Kuriza shouldn't you help Cooler out cause when I get there you'll help

Chestnut head-F*ck this and krillin play rules

Chestnut head logged off and went to kame house

Icejin king logged off

Big green-hello d*mn I'm alone

Nappa lovable-? your not:3

Big green-the hell why :\

Chestnut head logged on

Big green-yes my student :]

Ex Icejin logged on

Chestnut head-the f*ck are you

Ex icejin-I'm froze

Big green-Get the f*ck out '_' :*|

Ex icejin logged off and icejin prince logged on

Big green-Cooler f*ck off

Icejin prince-what Piccolo

Chestnut head-crap it's dad

Icejin prince-Piccolo cooler hacked my profile and i changed my password

Icejin king logged on

Icejin king-frieza you should be asleep and kuriza get over here now don't you want to say bye

Chestnut head-okay

Chestnut head logged off and icejin king

Icejin prince-Piccolo really big green

Big green-I was watching the shitty version wich sucks d*cks

Icejin prince-your making me laugh damn headaches back thanks 'big green'

nappa lovable-:") pricks you forgot about me

saiyaman logged on and SSJ prince

Saiyaman-guys my dad's dead

SSJ prince-d*cks

SSJ prince logged off

Saiyaman-just kidding

Icejin prince-sorry what was that

Everyone logged off

The holly logged on and chestnut head

The holly-Hey :?

Chestnut head-Back at you :?

The two logged off

end chapter

review


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late chapter and no censoring bitches *Watch Vanossgaming*

Chestnut-Kuriza

I'm blind-Jay

Big green-Piccolo

Holly in the rain-Holly

Breeze in a pelt-Breeze

I still love Crow-Night

Saiyaman-Gohan

Hero of the world-Hercule

Saiyagirl/Gohan's girl-Videl

Ice-Jin god-Frieza

Crows with feather-Crow

Strip of grey-Grey

Leaf in a pool-Leaf

* * *

Saiyagirl,Saiyaman,Hero of the world,and crows with feather logged on

Strip of grey-Fuck that bitch!

Saiyagirl-Calm down

Crows with feather-How long were you on?

Strip of grey-For 1 hour stupid Kuriza left me

Chestnut-o_o fuck you

Leaf in a pool logged on

Hero of the world-Who are you people?

Leaf in a pool-I'm leafpool,Holly in the rain is my daughter Hollyleaf,Crows with feather is MY husband Crowfeather

Chestnut-Well you met me before I'm the prince of all Ice-Jins Kuriza Furiza Cold

Hero of the world logged off

Greystripe-Changed my name what did I miss?

Chestnut-Nothing me just watching Vanossgaming

Greystripe-Cool hey Crow how many girlfriends had you have?

Crows with feather-3 girlfriends in highschool and one got pregnant with Holly's half-brother Breeze

I'm blind logged on

I'm blind-Bitch I've got Halfmoon

I still love Crow logged on

I still love crow-Crow get your ass here now!

Crows with feather-Can't bitch

Greystripe-Man whore is Crowfeather

Crows with feather-How

Greystipe-Let's see raping my dear ex-wife Silverstream,having sex with Nightclud in HIGHSCHOOL,and having sex with my adopted neice Leafpool who gave you 3 kids.

Crows with feather-Go to hell

Ice-Jin god logged on

Chestnut-Fuck later guys

Chestnut logged off

Ice-Jin God-What going on?

Crows with feather-Don't know

Leaf in a pool-Hey Crow grey's making a plan to KILL YOU

Crows with feather-Shit

Greystripe-I just texted Fire he's gonna kick your ass

Crows with feather logged off running/hiding

Leaf in a pool-Sorry about my husband later

Leaf in a pool logged off

Holly in the rain logged on

Holly in the rain-What's going on?

Ice-Jin god-Crow getting his ass kicked

Holly in the rain-Oh no wonder why dad ran straight into his ex-clan and nearly got scratched to death

Ice-Jin god-lol

Holly in the rain-lol

Chestnut logged on

Chestnut-What are we talking about?

Ice-Jin god-Crow

I'm blind-Did anyone forget about me?! :~(

I still love Crow-Yeah son

I'm blind-Fuck you whore

Breeze in a pelt logged on

Breeze in a pelt-Mother are you okay?

I still love Crow logged off

Big green logged on

Big Green-WTF is going on!

Breeze in a pelt-Picfur's here

Big Green-Screw u

Leaf in a pool logged on

I'm blind-Hey mom

Breeze in a pelt-The bitch is here

Leaf in a pool-Fuck you and your mom cause you two suck! :)

Breeze in a pelt logged off

I'm blind and Holly in the rain-Go mom!

Leaf in a pool-Thanks kids where's Lionblaze?

Chestnut-I think he's with Cinder

Chestnut logged off

Everyone logged off

* * *

Make sure to review


End file.
